


So... Tantrum?

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: So... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Like a few cuts really nothing major, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kylo appears at Hux's door unexpectedly and rather worse for wear. Hux sighs, stepping aside to let him in.</em>
</p><p>It's routine. Kylo injures himself and Hux puts him back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Tantrum?

**Author's Note:**

> The second in the _So..._ series! I literally cannot write a one-shot. I will probably write more, but I currently have 2 other ideas to pursue.
> 
> Please let me know if you have any ideas for this series! :3

Kylo appears at Hux's door unexpectedly and rather worse for wear. Hux sighs, stepping aside to let him in.

Leaving Kylo to his own devices — which usually isn’t a sensible thing to do but he's pretty listless at the moment — he walks into the small bathroom to fetch the well-stocked medical kit he has stored in the cabinet. It’s had a permanent place since the first time he found the Knight tending to his own wounds, too proud and stubborn (stupid also comes to mind) to go to the medical wing. Now Kylo comes straight to him when he's injured himself. He doesn't let his wounds fester until they're infected anymore.

Slipping into their routine, Hux sets the box on the bedside surface to open it; he pulls out a variety of instruments and bandages, anything he may need. Kylo sits on the edge of the bed abjectly and let's Hux fuss over him. It's something they both need, Hux needs to satisfy his urge to protect him and Kylo needs any comfort the General will afford him. Sometimes it’s too much, and other times not enough.

 

Neither say a word.

 

Hux sets about removing the top half of the Knight’s self-appointed uniform. It’s a bit ridiculous, but it makes him look powerful and intimidating and Hux finds that absolutely delightful during the stressful days of dealing with wayward Stormtroopers and incompetent underlings. Already without his floor-length outer robe, he sets about removing the long sleeved tunic, with difficulty due to the injuries underneath _and_ because it's so damn tight.

He decided a long time ago that Kylo Ren is a masochist.

He sighs again upon seeing the state of him. There are cuts all over from debris flying from whatever Kylo decided to pick on this time. Luckily the wounds look clean, the last time he had chunks of metal protruding from his skin. It had taken forever to remove every speck to ensure nothing got septic.

Lifting his right arm to inspect his ribs, Ren grits his teeth, hissing in pain. Pulled muscles as well then. That's worse than simple cuts and bruises because they need little care and time to heal. Kylo will never stop flinging his lightsaber around long enough to allow himself to heal properly. That's something else that Hux will have to deal with, as if he isn't busy enough without babysitting the angry Knight.

 

Holding the arm of the injured side securely against his chest with one hand and the other behind his back, Hux lays Kylo against the bed. Sitting beside him, he cups Kylo's cheek, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. Kylo wraps his fingers around Hux's wrist gently, tilting his head to kiss his palm. Luckily Kylo’s eyes are closed, Hux doesn’t feel so silly blushing or leaning down to press his lips to his temple. The kiss lingers, but he escapes to the bathroom to avoid anything more intimate.

Intimate is something they actively try to avoid acknowledging.

 

Kylo is thankful for a brief moment alone. Berating, he tries to convince himself that the kisses meant nothing, an easy way to express gratitude without having to voice it. He lies still on the bed to focus on his breathing, ignoring the ache between his ribs as the muscles relax and contract. His head lulls to the side, glancing towards the door as he waits for Hux to return.

In the bathroom, Hux leans on the sink as he runs the hot water. He waits for it to reach a hot enough temperature to disinfect his hands before cleaning Ren’s wounds. Slumping forward, his head presses against the cool mirror. Foolishly he wonders what the kisses mean: why Kylo felt the need to and why he returned the sentiment. They fuck and occasionally cuddle afterwards, they don't _kiss_. It's just not their thing. Screwing his eyes shut he takes a deep breath, he doesn't want to be seen so flustered.

 

With clean hands, Hux returns to Kylo’s side. He forgoes gloves, they make his skin itch and he knows they’re both clean from disease and infection. From the Medi-Kit, he grabs a pad of swabs and a bottle of cleansing solution, which he pours into a sterile bowl. Because he can, he climbs on the bed and straddles Kylo. He lays there rolling his eyes, because of course Hux would do such a thing. Always has to have the upper hand.

Dipping the swabs in the solution, Hux sets about dabbing and wiping the cuts cleans. The quiet hissing brings a wolfish grin to his lips. He presses against one of the larger cuts on his right pectoral harder than necessary and nearly gets thrown off his body as a result.

Hux only grins wider. He knows that Ren gets off on pain, and in this precarious position, he can feel just how much. With eyes on each other, Hux leans down, tongue flicking out like a snake to suckle the dusty pink nub. His index finger runs along the cut above and Kylo all but howls. Out of courtesy he pays his left nipple the same attention, this time presses against a group of marks on his left ribs.

 

He sees a deep hint of red peeking from the waistband of Ren’s trousers. Walking his fingers down Kylo's chest, they dip into his navel, carrying on to the clothed barrier. He hooks them inside and tugs the band down.

 _What a clean wound_ , Hux thinks.

 

Shimmying from his place straddling Kylo's thighs to lying between them, he holds himself up on his elbows. He licks his lips, and he's not as subtle as he thinks. He licks along the line, kissing and sucking the skin, the tang of metal dancing on his tongue.

Kylo watches astutely, his eyelids dropping and hips lifting as Hux works his trousers over the globes of his arse and half down his thighs. He frees the most important thing. He's already erect, hard and throbbing as Hux takes his cock into his mouth. The warmth and wetness is intoxicating and he almost comes in that moment.

Hux bobs his head, a steady pace immediate. It's hardly the first time he's sucked off Kylo Ren. He knows how he tastes, how the weight of him feels against his tongue and exactly what he needs to do with his tongue to make Kylo beg.

He presses his thumb against the lowest cut again, swallowing around the solid presence in his mouth simultaneously. Fingers grip his hair and he hums, vibrations shooting through his member. Kylo bursts, his thighs shake and his back arches.

Hux wraps a hand around the base, pumping up and down, milking him dry as he suckles the head. He takes it all, his throat relaxed to accept Ren’s offering. He drinks it down like a parched man.

 

With Ren's cock now soft in his mouth, Hux pulls away with an obscene pop. He licks his lips again to clear up any mess. The blissful look on Kylo's face is worth it, crawling to lie beside him. Kylo makes to sit to up, but winces in the process.

“Stay still, Ren, you'll do yourself another injury,” Hux waves his hand dismissively.

Kylo looks down, seeing the outline of Hux’s cock pushing against the confines of his trousers, “Let me return the favour.”

“You'll do no such thing. I don't need you hurting yourself further.”

“At least pleasure yourself, I'll let you spill over me,” Ren suggests, an eyebrow arching, questioning.

"An offer I shall indulge in at a later date. I'd love to see your pretty face covered in my come again.”

All Kylo can do his roll his eyes, his face turning to look in the opposite direction to Hux. He doesn't need to see the smugness to feel the smugness.

The room is quiet, nicely so, but Hux hardly cares, “So… tantrum?”

Kylo refuses to dignify that with a response and turns onto his side, ignoring the pain. Hux chuckles softly, cuddling up behind Kylo, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> seeyouin-Asgard.tumblr.com


End file.
